


Relax its the 80s

by Chlorinemachine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 80s time period, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorinemachine/pseuds/Chlorinemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Rose experience weird human music ( set in the 80s )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax its the 80s

" _And if a double-decker bus_  
 _Crashes in to us_  
 _To die by your side_  
 _Is such a heavenly way to die_  
 _And if a ten ton truck_  
 _Kills the both of us_  
 _To die by your side_  
 _Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine_ "

" My goodness, this song is so pretty but these lyrics! They're so unbelievably depressing." Pearl said.

"I think they're sweet. It's very poetic." Rose replied.

The two were sitting on the floor. Greg had lended Rose his cassette player as well as some of his favorite tapes for Rose to listen to. Rose had asked Pearl if she would like to listen to some of them with her.

"I prefer that one song we listened to earlier...the one with the synthesizer in it." Pearl said,clasping her hands together.

"Pearl...they all have synthesizers in them."

"Oh let me find it," Pearl said filtering through the tapes," ah! Here it is." Pearl removed the The Smiths cassette and replaced it with A-ha's Hunting High and Low.

" _Talking away_  
 _I don't know what I'm to say_  
 _I'll say it anyway_  
 _Today's another day to find you_  
 _Shying away_  
 _I'll be coming for your love, OK_?"

 As the song played, Pearl began to zone off, thinking about Rose. Since Greg had become a part of their lives, she had found herself feeling jealous and inadequate. Her and Rose barely spended time together anymore, so this was really nice. She began thinking about Rose's beautiful laugh and the curvature of her mouth and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Pearl?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Pearl blushed and looked away quickly, "Oh, I am sorry! I was just lost in thought."

Rose giggled, " It's perfectly fine Pearl. What were you thinking about?"

Pearl swallowed hard," Well...you."

Rose's eyes sparkled, " Oh."

Rose layed back on the floor. She sighed, "Sometimes I get carried away thinking about you too."

Pearl blushed even more,"R-really?"

Rose nodded. She smiled at Pearl," You're a really amazing gem, Pearl."

Pearl looked away, flustered," As are you..."

The two were quiet for a while, enjoying the music. Rose broke the silence and sat up," Lets change the record,shall we?"

Pearl agreed and Rose sorted through the tapes for a few seconds before gasping, "Pearl! I completely forgot! I found a song that reminds me of you."

"Really?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, here let me play it for you, "Rose said, removing the tape in the cassette player and replacing it with the new tape and hitting play.

" _Pearl's a singer_."

"It reminds me of you because you like to sing, and you're really good at it to."

"Oh in utterly awful in comparasion to you!"

 " _She stands up when she plays the piano_  
 _In a nightclub_ "

Rose and Pearl were looking at each other, Pearl staring deep into Rose's eyes. 'I love you' Pearl thought to herself, ' I always have and always will.'

" _Pearls a singer_  
 _She sings songs for the lost and the lonely_  
 _Her job is entertaining folks_  
 _Singing songs and telling jokes_  
 _In a nightclub_ "

Pearl leans in, her lips touching Rose's. In that moment, nothing else mattered asides from her, Rose, and this song. Rose kissed back.

" _Pearls a singer_  
 _And they say that she once was a winner_  
 _In a contest"_

Rose wraps her arms around Pearl's small frame. She notices how fast Pearl's heart is beating.

" _She wanted to be Betty Grable_  
 _But now she sits there at that beer stained table_  
 _Dreaming of the things she never got to do_  
 _All those dreams that never came true_ "

 Pearl pulled away from Rose and looked at her for a moment before saying "I love you."

Rose smiled in response and kissed her again.

" _Pearls a singer_  
 _She stands up when she plays the piano_  
 _In a nightclub_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Do gems even have hearts what do i know  
> Songs used  
> Title song: the motorettes-relax its the 80s  
> The Smiths- there is a light and it never goes out.  
> A ha-take on me  
> Elkie Brooks- pearls a singer


End file.
